


Te quiero

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You decided to play Javier’s guitar while he wasn’t in the camp, but it looked like he returned earlier.





	Te quiero

The quiet sound of the guitar strings attracted Javier’s attention as he just got back to the camp and decided to grab a bottle of beer. He slightly lowered his brows, forgetting about the drink and going back to his tent, where he has left his guitar last night. But something made him stop not far away in the shadow, carefully listening.

No, no me llores…

Javier froze - the sound of your soft voice filled the air and it sounded so sensually he didn’t want to interrupt. 

Abrázame fuerte,

ven corriendo a mi.

He carefully approached, still being not noticed by you, as you kept gently strumming the guitar with your eyes closed and a barely noticeable smile on your lips. Javier slightly lowered his head, hiding his face in the shade of the hat, enjoying the light melody and the way you were singing in Spanish. He didn’t know you could play the guitar at all.

Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

The way your thin fingers played with the strings fascinated Javier - playing the guitar looked so easy for you as you didn’t even look at the strings, quietly humming a love song.

Sueño con tu sonrisa…

Javier didn’t want to take away from you this moment of calm and peace, so he just kept standing and carefully listening to your voice.

Te quiero, te quiero,te quiero…

Your hands played the last chord and then it was really quiet. You didn’t hear Javier’s steps behind you, as you flinched when he hugged you from behind, putting his chin on your shoulder.

“Oh, sorry Javier,” you said, putting away the guitar and trying to turn around, but Javier’s strong hands didn’t let you, holding you tightly.

“If I knew you could play the guitar so well you’d have your own one already,” whispered Javier, leaving a warm kiss on your neck. You slightly closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. “Will you play some more for me, mi amor?”

“Only for you.”


End file.
